


[Podfic] Saving People, Hunting Things and Being Normal

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, College, Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, F/F, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Femslash, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stanford Era, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t know if having a completely normal life will ever be possible but as long as she has Jessica’s love, she’ll deal with the occasional lack of normal thrown her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Saving People, Hunting Things and Being Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving People, Hunting Things and Being Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68865) by rule_number_7 (previously wondering_why_i). 



> Podfic beta'ed by cantarina1

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/4zm957t0lv6te4m02i3b). Duration: 00:10:17, 9.41 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2010, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
